In addition to known, electronically operated memory devices for adjusting the position of an automobile seat to a preset and stored seat position upon the actuation of a button, mechanically operating memory devices for adjusting the position of an automobile seat have also been developed. An example thereof is described in German Patent Publication DE 38 09 135 A1, which discloses a device comprising a slide-like stop that is seated on an arresting shaft and positively connected therewith. The arresting shaft can be brought into contact with an associated counter-stop on a respective seat rail. The slide-like stop is maintained in positive connection with teeth of the arresting shaft by a spring force and can be released from the teeth by means of a pivot movement, thereby displacing the stop along the arresting shaft in order to set a new stop position or memory position.
Although in the described solution there is a considerable separation of the active components of the seat arrest from the memory device, a seat adjustment is only possible up to the stop or between two stops. It is not possible to move or adjust the seat past the stop and, at the same time, retain the preset or stored seating position. If it is intended to take up a seat position which lies beyond the stop, a displacement of the stop is required. However, displacement of the stop results in the loss of the corresponding memory position. According, one wishing to ease their entrance into a vehicle by displacing the seat a distance away from the steering wheel or dash of the vehicle, or one wishing to use the vehicle that is not familiar with the memory function of the seat, is unable to reposition the seat without loosing the stored memory position.
A memory device for the longitudinal positioning of a vehicle seat in two individual settings is described in German Patent Publication DE 39 02 510 A1. The two individual settings correspond to engagement positions of a memory bolt with one of two memory members. When a memory function is activated by means of a lever, the memory bolt falls out of a neutral position into one or the other memory member, depending on the selection movement performed. The locking device is out of engagement during the selection movement. A bolt, which can be displaced against the force of a spring, can be used as the locking member. A lifting pin acts on it, the end of which faces away from the locking bolt and is connected with the memory bolt via an intermediate lever. Although this embodiment permits a memorized adjustment of a vehicle seat between two different stored positions, the relatively large technical outlay associated with the device is a disadvantage of the proposed solution.
It is, therefore, desirable that a memory device be constructed that will allow for the setting of seating positions and accommodate movement of a seat beyond such settings without resulting in the loss of such settings. It is desired that the device accommodate movement of the seat throughout its entire displacement range in a manner that is easy for one to understand without specialized knowledge of the memory function. It is desirable that the device be of a simple mechanical design that is manufactured by conventional coat-effective manufacturing techniques and from conventional materials. It is desirable that the device be of a compact design to facilitate its use with vehicle seating. It is also desirable that the device be constructed to provide simple programming or reprogramming of the memory device.